


Growing with you

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccola raccolta di oneshot indipendenti su Inghilterra e la colonia America</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_1610 circa_

Ogni giorno che sente l’odore dell’oceano al suo risveglio, Arthur si ripete che la sua non è una fuga. Essendo il rappresentante della Britannia, è suo dovere, in fondo, controllare la situazione delle sue colonie d’America, come la sua gente vi si sia stabilita e cose del genere. Non è certo per sfuggire alla sofferenza della morte di Elisabetta, un vuoto nero senza fine nel suo cuore, che è partito per la Virginia, né per cercare di dimenticarla tra le tempeste oceaniche e i panorami del Nuovo Mondo. Non è nemmeno perché odia Giacomo, re di Inghilterra, ma soprattutto re di Scozia. Lo stomaco di Arthur brucia pensando al re scozzese sul suo trono, e al ghigno soddisfatto di suo fratello nel ricordargli che era uno Stuart, come sua madre.

Il suo cuore è certamente diviso tra dolore incontenibile e rabbia bruciante come un incendio, e le acque dell’oceano, infinito sconosciuto, lo placano. Gli uomini e le donne sulla nave pregano e si agitano come formiche quando una tempesta si avvicina o sorgono timori per le provviste, ma Inghilterra non prova né pietà né disprezzo. Sono umani, si dice, provano emozioni che noi non possiamo provare. La morte per loro potrebbe essere vicina, mentre per lui non è che una fase della sua lunga vita. Il dolore lo spaventava, ma lo ha accettato come una costante. No, meglio vivere liberi come lui che legati alla propria fragilità come loro.

Quando toccano terra, la gioia a bordo della nave è temperata dalla stanchezza e dalle perdite subite. Stanco della gente, delle voci, di tutto, Inghilterra si allontana dal piccolo porto, guardando a malapena l’insediamento. Non desidera altro che essere lasciato da solo, di dimenticare per un attimo la sua terra e la mancanza di casa. Non la corte, ma il terreno familiare sotto i suoi piedi, le foreste che sa percorrere ad occhi chiusi, l’odore nell’aria, l’umidità. Qui gli alberi sono degli sconosciuti, esseri antichi quanto lui, silenziosi osservatori della storia. Inghilterra cammina, senza sapere dove va, lasciando che il suo istinto lo guidi come ha fatto tante volte in passato. Fino a quando non lo vede.

Non è che una piccola presenza nella sua mente, come un leggero prurito, un piccolo bambino in mezzo all’erba alta che lo guarda incuriosito, non ostile. Il suo volto, i suoi tratti, la pelle candida, gli occhi blu, Inghilterra li nota immediatamente; ha a che fare con uno come lui, nato dalla presenza della sua gente nel Nuovo Mondo. Forse è questo, la condivisione della stessa gente, o forse perché Inghilterra non ha a che fare con Nazioni così piccole da quando era lui stesso un bambino e non può ricordare, ma sente qualcosa dentro di sé, qualcosa che non riesce a definire ma che lo sconcerta. Ha scoperto nella padronanza di sé la chiave della sua forza, e ora che non riesce a capire cosa gli prende ha paura. Nonostante ciò, l’istinto di correre via è debole, mentre invece si scopre avvicinarsi verso il bambino.

“Chi sei?” gli chiede il bambino, guardandolo affascinato. Una nuova esperienza per Inghilterra, che mai da nessuno ha ricevuto un’espressione simile. Re e Regine si incuriosiscono nel conoscere la sua natura, rimangono delusi nello scoprire la propria Nazione debole (datemi tempo, pensa Arthur, arrabbiato e sofferente) o lo scrutano con interesse, cercando di carpire i segreti di come dominarlo con lunghe penetranti occhiate. Invece il bambino lo studia con ammirazione evidente nel suo sguardo innocente.

“Mi chiamo Inghilterra” balbetta lui, insicuro (un’altra sensazione che non tollera, l’insicurezza) di come comportarsi, di che fare. “Chi sei tu?”

Il bambino scuote la testa. “Credo mi chiamino Nord America, ma non ne sono certo. Sei uno come me?”

“Sì”

E poi, il piccolo America lo prende di nuovo in contropiede. Afferra con sicurezza la mano di Arthur con le sue piccole manine e la stringe come se non la volesse più lasciare andare.  “Allora, sei il mio fratellone!”

Inghilterra non sa come rispondere.


	2. Chapter 2

Per gli standard umani Inghilterra non ha ancora sedici anni quando si stabilisce con America in una piccola villetta in Virginia. Non ha idea di come ci si comporti come un bambino, né come lo si cresca. La poca esperienza che ha, gli viene dall’osservazione delle donne della sua gente e da cosa lui avrebbe desiderato per sé. Assicurare al piccolo America un tetto è cosa facile, dato il suo status (per tutti è Arthur, figlio di Lord Kirkland), mentre la preparazione del cibo lo mette in difficoltà: se può avere qualcosa nello stomaco, poco importa del suo sapore, ha imparato da piccolo. Ma America non rischia né di essere attaccato (per quello c’è la sua Marina a proteggerlo), né di morire di fame o di freddo, per cui Inghilterra ce la mette tutta per preparare qualcosa di delizioso.

È solo un poco bruciacchiato, pensa guardando quello che originariamente sarebbe dovuto essere pane, ma che ricorda il carbone nell’aspetto. America, con i gomiti sul tavolo, dondola le gambe e guarda la cucina in attesa del pranzo. La zuppa, sul fuoco da più di un’ora, emana vapori strani e il maiale è più duro di una pietra. Per Inghilterra si tratta di un pranzo con i fiocchi, ma teme che non piacerà ad America. Con un sospiro, porta quello che a preparato in sala da pranzo, accompagnato dalle esclamazioni gioiose di America.

“Togli i gomiti dal tavolo e usa bene le posate” gli dice mentre poggia la zuppa, sorpreso dalla sua reazione, né sapendo bene come reagire.

Alfred studia il piatto perplesso e Arthur sa bene il perché, ma comunque un sospiro gli sfugge senza volerlo, pensando che a volte la buona volontà forse non basta. Non riesce comunque a distinguere i sapori, e se li distingue è abituato a mangiare qualsiasi cosa fino al punto che eccellente e disgustoso per lui non sono tanto diversi.

“Buon appetito” dice comunque, con una lieve ironia.

Con le sopracciglia aggrottate dalla determinazione, Alfred afferra il cucchiaio e lo immerge nella zuppa. Arthur non può fare a meno di osservare con preoccupazione il cucchiaio fino a quando non torna vuoto dalla bocca di America; in quel momento, la sua attenzione è tutta per il bambino. America ricambia lo sguardo mentre ingoia la sua cucchiaiata di zuppa, pensoso.

“È deliziosa!” esclama infine, un poco pallido, ma con un sorriso largo.

Inghilterra sorride, mentre dentro di sé sente il cuore sciogliersi. La zuppa deve essere tremenda, di questo è certo. Nessuno ha mai fatto una cosa così gentile verso di lui.

“Sono felice” risponde sinceramente.

 

Nonostante la felicità, desideroso di premiare America, il giorno dopo assume la migliore cuoca che trova nelle colonie.


End file.
